Keitori's Stars
by Rose Magick
Summary: The story advances... and becomes slightly more erotic in the dances of pairs as they try to weave and wind their lives together.
1. The Child Keitori

Rose: Whooooooo hoooooo. Crisis! Load the scenes!!  
  
Crisis: Huh?  
  
Rose: !! *.* Gundam pilots! Must have. Gundam pilots!  
  
Crisis: Uh .Sure boss. I will get the pilots.  
  
-Little computer icon of a girl running across the screen.-  
  
Rose: Wow. she's such an excellent muse.  
  
-Gundam pilots show up and the screen lights up with a cute anime girl's face winking.-  
  
Crisis: All here and accounted for, boss.  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Duo: The hells are we- oh! Run!  
  
Quatre: Miss Tenji, it's nice to see you again . -Cringe.-  
  
Rose: It's Rose now, Ka-yu baby.  
  
Quatre: Ri- right, Miss Rose.  
  
Wufei: You aren't going to put us in another story, are you, onna?  
  
Rose: -Innocent grin.- Maybe.  
  
Duo: Please! I've had enough of you pairing me up with these crazy women!  
  
Quatre: And although they're very interesting pairings, Miss Rose, we don't like being paired up with these people.  
  
Rose: Ka-yu baby, you hurt me, -Taps her chest- right here. An arrow to the heart.  
  
Wufei: You don't have one.  
  
Rose: Ouch, Wu-man. Do me a favor, and shut up.  
  
Wufei: Make me onna!!  
  
Duo: -Whispers to Wufei- Remember her uber powers in her stories?  
  
Wufei: -Gulp.-  
  
Rose: Ahhh. What can I make you do? I know! -Zap.-  
  
-A bright flash fills the room, and a strange looking girl is standing in Wufei's place.-  
  
Woman: AHHH! There's extra weight on my chest!! -Almost falls over.- And ... my voice! It's all, high pitched! Onna, injustice! Turn me back!  
  
-The rest of the Gundam pilots cringe and creep back, even Heero and Trowa.-  
  
Crisis: -Soft sigh.- Oh boy .  
  
Rose: -Cackling madly.- Muahahahaha!! I've decided! Wufei is a woman for this story! There shall be pairing within the wing!! And a baby!! Moreover, if anyone else says something stupid, they're gonna be a woman too!!  
  
Gundam Pilots: AHHH!!  
  
Crisis: Rose Magick owns nothing but the female version of Wufei, the original characters, and the plotline.  
  
Rose: Don't forget my boys in chains and my words!  
  
Crisis: And boys in chains, and her words.  
  
*********  
  
/**|-|**\ = Flash back \**|-|**/ = End flash back '..' = Thoughts (...) = Author interruptions [#] = Author note /|..|\ = Telepathy  
  
*********  
  
Duo Maxwell, otherwise known as Shinigami, was walking through the park in the rain. An umbrella over his head, and a whistling happy tune in his heart, Duo was all but skipping. His long chestnut brown braid swung out behind him and his blue violet eyes shone with mirth, twinkling brightly. Held against his chest was a large pack of papers, hidden inside a purple plastic container.  
  
'Heero better be happy with this info,' Duo thought to himself, 'It took forever to get.'  
  
The five pilots were staying together, for once, at Quatre's L2 colony mansion. The park he was walking through happened to be Quatre's private park just a mile within the gates, and a mile away from the front porch. Winner considered it a summer home, and he didn't allow cars or motorcycles going through, planes and helicopters were despised. Walking was the only way to do anything.  
  
Duo was just about to start whistling 'I'm Singing in the Rain' when he heard a faint crying sound. 'Sounds almost like a kid,' he realized with a puzzled frown, 'A baby almost. But what would a baby be doing here?' Instead of just walking on towards the mansion, he turned and followed his ears to the source of the sound.  
  
A small arm basket rested in the roots of a tree, sheltered from the rain, with a bundle of blankets shoved into it. The sound was most definitely coming from inside the blankets. Curiously, Duo squatted down and pushed the blankets aside to peer inside. A red screaming face greeted him, and when the baby realized there was less warmth covering it, the screams got louder. "Hey, calm down little fella. Where's your mom?"  
  
The baby waved it's fists furiously, and only screamed in answer. Duo carefully picked the basket up, baby and all, and shifted the plastic covered papers under the basket. "Kiddo, let's get you somewhere warmer, eh?" He pulled the blankets up a bit, shielding the red face from the rain.  
  
*****  
  
"No, Duo. We're going to have to take this baby to the local Social worker." The platinum haired boy firmly told his friend, although he was staring at their bundle of silent joy. The baby had finally quieted down when Trowa showed up with a warm blanket and a pacifier. Of course, he hadn't told anyone where the pacifier came from.  
  
Heero sat silently in the corner, going over the information Duo had brought him from the Preventor's office. "But Q! This kid needs us! Besides- " Duo crossed his arms over his chest, looking stern, "He was on your property. Someone left him here for us to find!"  
  
"You have a point there . I don't understand how anyone could have gotten past the security system Heero built for us. Still, Duo, he looks like a healthy baby boy. I'm sure he'll get adopted right away." "But I want to adopt him!" The braided pilot complained, picking the baby up out of the basket and holding the infant close to his chest. "He's so cute!"  
  
"I'm back." The soft female voice drifted through the house, and the four boys glanced towards the doorway to see Chang Wu Fei slide in with her Asian grace. (Rose: -Giggle fits.-) Her sharp obsidian eyes stared at the baby snuggling against Duo's chest, and then she sucked in a sudden breath. "Now you've done it, you playboy. You've brought a bastard child home, haven't you?"  
  
"Hmph! I'll have you know, I found him outside!"  
  
Wu Fei frowned at Duo, and clucked her tongue, "Give me that baby right now, Maxwell. Men can't possibly care for such a little tyke." Duo protested noiselessly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping baby, and tried to fend her off with one arm. She smacked his hand away and snatched the baby soundlessly away from him.  
  
The baby made a small cry and pushed at Wu Fei. Disdainfully, she sniffed the air and patted the baby's rear end. "You men! This boy needs a diaper change!" Quatre frowned, "Well, I guess we should change his diaper before we take him to the Social worker." Wu Fei scowled at Quatre, "You can't possibly be thinking of giving this child up to strangers, Winner. He needs us, isn't that right?" She cooed the last part to the fussing infant, earning startled looks Duo and Quatre.  
  
"I want to adopt him!" Duo announced again, searching through the basket of blankets for any baby supplies. He come up with a diaper, a box of wipes, and a bottle of powdered formula. "You're not old enough." Wu Fei waved a dismissive hand to Duo and laid the baby down on the table. "Let's change this diaper." Carefully, she undid the sticky sides and reached for the box of wipes. Duo hastily relinquished the wipes and the diaper, and she pulled the front of the diaper down carefully.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh what?" Duo blinked, and Wu Fei looked up, blinking herself. "Maxwell, about the boy thing." "What about it?" Heero stared over his stack of papers, while Quatre blushed, also staring at the baby. "He's a she, Maxwell." "No way! Look at that face! It's a boy!" Duo leaned forward, and then drew back quickly, "Ah, maybe it's a girl."  
  
"Now she has to stay. I need another woman around," Wu Fei sniffed derisively. Trowa handed Wu Fei the wipes, and she carefully went about wiping the baby girl's behind. "Peuw. You really needed a change, didn't you?" Lifting her up partly by her legs, she slid the dirty diaper out and replaced it with the clean one. The baby just made another fussing sound, and quickly, Wu Fei put the sticky pieces together.  
  
Heero hid his face behind the papers, and in his quiet monotone voice, said, "I'll adopt her." "What?!" Even Trowa had looked at Heero with disbelief. "I said I'll adopt her. I'm old enough." He stayed hidden behind the papers, and Wu Fei lifted the baby up to hold her against her chest. "You couldn't take care of a baby, Yuy!" "Could too. Watch." Heero put the papers down, and made a soft cooing sound.  
  
The baby looked towards the sound Heero was making, wide dark eyes unfocused. Stunned, the others were quiet. Heero made the sound again, and whispered in a soft smooth voice, "Hey there, sweetheart. Hey. Hey. Aren't you a beautiful little girl?" Immediately, the baby stuck her arms out and started squirming in Wu Fei's arms.  
  
"Give her here." Heero held his arms out, and Wu Fei cautiously handed the wriggling infant to him. Duo watched in silent fascination as the baby stopped wriggling, and snuggled up to Heero's chest while the Japanese pilot cradled her. "I've handled younger children before." He whispered in that same smooth voice, gently rocking the baby side to side. This time, the baby was the one cooing at Heero, her unfocused eyes staring wildly up towards his face.  
  
"He-man, I'd never have expected that from you!" Duo let out a whistle, grinning at the odd sight. Quatre shrugged it off, "It's a bit unusual, but, Heero's full of surprises." Wu Fei crossed her arms under her breasts, scowling slightly, "Well Heero, go adopt her. Make her part of our family." "Perhaps you should call the social worker again, Quatre." Trowa said this, looking towards Quatre with half lidded eyes.  
  
Quatre nodded as he walked out of the front room, "I'll get on that right now." Heero stood up with the baby, and slowly headed towards the door. "Where are you going with that baby, Yuy?" Wu Fei turned her feral scowl on him; he just shrugged her scowl away. "To my room. I have to find a proper name for this baby."  
  
***** "There has to be a perfect name for you, little one." Heero stared at his soon to be foster daughter, an unusual expression on his face. By stacking pillows around her, and padding the wall with the blanket, he'd made a makeshift crib. He looked thoughtful, and he was smiling. Of course, only the baby was witness to it. She waved her fists, and then shoved one in her mouth to suck on it. "Mrphf." She said to him, and he nodded in agreement, "Mrphf."  
  
Ideas ran rampant through his head, and his thoughtful smile turned to a blank expression as he focused on the racing thoughts. 'Love, feeling, peace, beautiful, grace . dream.' "Dream." He said aloud, and the baby tried to focus on him again. Heero stroked her soft black fuzz, and smiled at her, "Yumeko[1]. Do you like that name?" The baby cooed around her fist.  
  
"Yumeko it is. Yumeko Keitori[2], but we'll just call you Yumeko Yuy." Yumeko made a face, listening to him. Heero's eyes had gotten misty and distant, and to add to that, Heero had been speaking in Japanese. A soft knock on his door drew him out of his trance, and he stared at the wooden portal before clearing his throat, "Come in."  
  
Quatre came in and closed the door behind him, "The social worker sounds happy, and says there's a lot of kids waiting to be adopted right now. She said if you come in tomorrow, she can arrange to get the baby a birth certificate. The papers are all set except for some minor details, so all you have to do is sign. Plus, they can try to determine the baby's ethnicity and age."  
  
Heero nodded, and Quatre peered over at Yumeko. "If you need some money for her needs ." "Hn. It's not necessary-" Quatre looked a bit hurt, and Heero added as if he had never stopped, "I have money in a private bank account, Quatre. But thank you anyways." The peaceful younger teen beamed at Heero, nodding happily. "I'll arrange for transport for you to get into town. You'll need to get clothing and food for her tonight."  
  
Silently, Heero stood up and lifted Yumeko into his arms. "Yumeko and I will go now. The transport is required, the chances of her getting ill are already high from the exposure to the cold air. There is, however, no path for the transport to get here. How will we get to town?"  
  
"Easy!" Quatre tipped his head to the side, eyes closed in a beaming smile, "I'll call up the local car rental shop, and have a truck brought here. A truck can easily navigate the forest inside the gates." "Arigatou, Quatre." The beautiful Japanese word slid off Heero's tongue easily, and Quatre suppressed a shiver. Fortunately, Heero hadn't noticed. He was too busy fussing with the baby. The Arab took the silent moment to call up the rental shop, and have them send a truck over. Money, as he stated firmly to the man, was no object. But they had to be there within ten minutes. Of course, the man enthuaistically agreed and hung up.  
  
"Does she have a name yet?" Wu Fei nudged the door open, hand on the knob, while she watched Heero and the baby intently. "Yumeko." In response to her name, the little infant jerked her large head up and stared widely in the direction of Heero's mouth. "She seems to know it." Quatre said out loud, eyeing how gracefully and gently the Japanese boy held her.  
  
"Quit ogling and get moving, Winner." Wu Fei gave Quatre a nudge, "Proud papa over there has to be getting along. That little girl needs clothing, and she needs food. There's enough formula in that basket for tonight, and then that's it." Heero wrapped Yumeko in one of the thicker blankets, and then cautiously slid his jacket on while switching her from arm to arm. She made faces at him while his fellow pilots stared, oddly fascinated with the new side to the Perfect Soldier. Finally, he buttoned his jacket up a bit and slid her between the jacket and his warm shirt.  
  
"Right."  
  
That was all he said, and then Heero brushed past them both, and out the door. Quatre watched him go in quiet enthrallment, Wu Fei in voiced admiration. "Would you look at that spectacular view!" The blonde's face flamed, "Wu Fei!" "I was talking about Heero and Yumeko, pervert." Wu Fei snorted and blew a stray strand of hair from out of her face. Quatre's face got redder as she easily slid past him and padded down the hall.  
  
/**|-|**\  
  
It was a content lovely scene. A long streaming brook with banks of overflowing lush green plant life, bright blue skies without clouds, and a young Japanese child sitting on a rock overhanging the brook. Bare feet in the water, a toy boat in his chubby hands, he hummed a happy tune he'd heard from the children in town.  
  
"Shiro!"  
  
At the cry, he jerked his head up and stared in confusion towards the opposite bank. A brunette appeared in the middle of the grass, her arms waving frantically. Her dark blue kimono was falling off her shoulders, skin showing in the middle of it. The obi to the kimono was missing, and rips ran from her shoulders to her waist.  
  
"Mother, what is it?" Shiro asked in perfect Japanese.  
  
"Shiro, my sweet baby! You have to go! Run, run as fast as you can! And don't stop for anyone but me!" She replied in Japanese as well, in a voice that almost broke, shemay have looked frantic, but her face. that look.  
  
"But Mother!" He protested, lifting to his feet and slipping into his shoes.  
  
"Do it Shiro! Now!" . that look. It was so determined, it frightened him. He'd never seen her look anything but blissfully happy. Shiro took off running, and he didn't stop. He didn't stop until he heard his mother scream, and the scream tore at his heart, she was in pain. Shiro bit his lip til it bled, but he didn't scream back, he hid in the grasses. As night came to help or destroy him, he heard the sounds. They were coming .  
  
\**|-|**/  
  
***************  
  
Rose: End!  
  
Duo: What! A one shot?  
  
Wu Fei: YES!!! -Jumps up and down cheering.-  
  
Rose: Nah. This chapter's over. Next one will be out soon, I'm calling it. Yume no Yumeko, or Yumeko's Dream.  
  
Yumeko [1]- Yumeko, I'm not quite sure, but I'm sure enough that it means Dream Child, or Little Dream.  
  
Keitori [2]- I'm definant about this one. It means Rapture Bird. (/n_n\) V  
  
REVIEW!!! | | | | | | V 


	2. Yume no Yumeko

Rose: Welcome back to Keitori's Stars! Whooooot! -Runs around screaming and waving her pencil.-  
  
Crisis: -Sweatdrop.- Boss is a little more loopy than usual, ladies and gentlemen, but it will all be alright. Her writing skills are still excellent! -Mumbles- Even though we've only got one reviewer.  
  
Wu Fei: -Mutter mutter mumble.-  
  
Rose: I love Wu Fei more now. She's so pretty. *_*  
  
-Wu Fei slides away from Rose, staring at her suspiciously.-  
  
Rose: Okay, I'm done. Crisis! Disclaim!  
  
Crisis: Yeah, sure boss. Rose doesn't own GW blah de blah. She does own boys in chains, her words, and all original characters.  
  
Wu Fei: -Cringe.-  
  
******  
  
/**|-|**\ = Flash back \**|-|**/ = End flash back '..' = Thoughts (...) = Author interruptions [#] = Author note /|..|\ = Telepathy ^^^^^ = Dream sequence  
  
*********  
  
Heero kept his arm against his chest, holding Yumeko securely in his coat. Every few minutes, she would pop her head out and look around before hiding in her warm sanctuary. Each time, his chest rumbled softly with his deep chuckles. At the moment, she was silently curled in his coat, tiny fists against his chest. And he was gazing into a shop through its front window.  
  
It was a baby boutique, filled with lacey little dresses and silk covered cradles. Heero was sure that they were the best, but he wasn't sure he wanted Yumeko to be so spoiled growing up. "Maybe a few special outfits." Heero mumbled, and slowly entered the little shop.  
  
A plump woman with graying hair in a bun greeted them with a friendly smile, and nodded her hello. Heero nodded back, and gently slid Yumeko from within his coat. "Aw, isn't she adorable?" The woman cooed, and Heero chuckled, "Very." "What's her name?" "Yumeko." "Well, let's get little Yumeko some lovely things, yes? I'm Mrs. Shere, the owner of this store. What are you looking for?"  
  
Motioning to the walls covered with clothing, he replied, "Clothing, a nice dress or two for special occasions. But right now, we need something warm to dress her in. My coat won't keep her warm for long." The woman nodded, "Well, look around and ask me if you need any help."  
  
"Thank you," Heero shifted Yumeko so that she rested on his hip, and went on to examine the fancy little girl dresses. Yumeko jerked her head around, staring at all the blurred colors. "All of this is pink." He complained to the woman, and she laughed, "You're one of those men who likes to dress their daughter in blue, yes?" "Blue would be nice. Violet even. A deep purple." The woman left her post at the counter to stand next to Heero, looking closely at Yumeko.  
  
"You're right. Those colors would bring out her eye color." Gently, she chucked the infant under the chin, "Such a cute baby. I'll see if I don't have anything in the back." Heero watched her disappear into a door behind the counter, an unusual peaceful smile on his face. Mrs. Shere shuffled out of the back with an armload of soft dresses, which she laid out on the counter.  
  
"Here you go, sir! I was guessing on her size, but the color is right. And since they're not only for special occasions, they're made of a special fabric that looks like silk and doesn't stain. Perfect for children."  
  
Carefully, he balanced Yumeko on his hip and lifted up dress after dress. He finally laid aside three of the dresses; a sky blue one with white lace trimmings, a dark blue Lolita dress with a matching bonnet, and a dark purple dress with a medieval style. Turning around, he grabbed a shiny pair of Mary Janes and set them on the dresses.  
  
"That's it."  
  
Mrs. Shere smiled warmly, and punched in a few numbers on her calculator, "$65.99" Heero fumbled around in his back pocket and pulled out a credit card, which he showed her before running it through the track. The machine lit up with the word 'APPROVED', and she handed him the receipt, "Sign on the line." Shifting Yumeko into his coat, he very carefully signed on the line.  
  
The little old woman gently laid the dresses and the shoes in a plastic bag, and handed them to him. "Come back anytime."  
  
"Will do."  
  
The door swung shut behind him, and Mrs. Shere read the signature, "S. Keitori. What a nice man, and such a beautiful daughter. I hope he does come back soon."  
  
******  
  
Diana Anderson gazed at the man holding the baby he called Yumeko, lips pursed together. "I'm having a hard time believing all of this. You're willing to adopt this baby, right this moment?" He nodded. "And you've already named her?" Again, he nodded. Sighing, she put her clipboard down, and crossed her legs at her ankles.  
  
"I understand Stacy said she would let you adopt the baby right away. Even offered her services for a birth certificate, to find out how old she is and what her ethnicity is. But I'm finding it hard to believe we can do all this today."  
  
"All I need is the birth certificate. She appears to be about a few weeks old, and with some Oriental blood. Yumeko's too young for me to determine which type."  
  
"Alright," Diana ran a hand through her short blonde hair, and sighed heavily, "I can send out an order for you, and get a birth certificate and a social security card. But, it'll take a week to get back here. I have the adoption papers right here, however, so all you have to do is sign on the dotted lines. Since she's still a young infant, you have to supply a name."  
  
"Yumeko."  
  
"Won't she need a middle name?"  
  
"Not at all. Whatever her ethnicity, I'm raising her as a good Japanese daughter."  
  
She watched him for a few long moments, and then smiled, "Alright," The clipboard was passed to him, "Sign those lines and we'll get this finished." "Thank you." He flipped through the papers, reading carefully and signing where he was supposed to. Diana smiled sweetly at Yumeko, admiring the baby blue jumper she was wearing. "You've taken pretty good care of her, and you only found her today?"  
  
"Yes. I went shopping before I stopped here, she required warm clothing." He paused in his signing to look up at Yumeko and tap her cheek, then continued writing. With a final nod, he handed the clipboard back and wrapped his arms around Yumeko again.  
  
Diana glanced over the papers, and smiled for a second time at the adopter. "Mr. Shiro[1] Keitori, Yumeko's all yours. I expect you to take good care of her, and to ensure this, I'll be checking in every two weeks for the first six months. If you have insurance and medical, get her on it."  
  
Shiro smiled at her, and Diana paled, "Of course, Miss Anderson. Yumeko will receive only the best care, but if you wish to visit you'll have to arrange it through Mr. Winner."  
  
He didn't wait for her response, he just stood up with Yumeko and his large bag of items, and left. Diana Anderson leaned back in her chair and touched her hand to her forehead, that smile hadn't been nice at all. It'd be all too familiar. She would have to call Jun's boyfriend, because she was certain that was the baby they were watching.  
  
******  
  
-Fast Forward Four Years.-  
  
"Maxwell, hurry up! We're going to be late!"  
  
Wu Fei hovered near the door, dressed up for the occasion with make-up and a red Chinese dress with long sweeping sleeves and golden embroidery. A dragon covered the back with his head on her right shoulder, a claw on her left, another claw covering her right breast, his feet planted down near her buttocks and his long tail wound around her slim waist. Her hair was up in a traditional bun, ornate red and gold chopsticks securing it. Also, a pair of high red stilettos.  
  
Duo ran down the stairs, wearing his hair pulled back in that long French braid while he was otherwise fancy in a black tuxedo with red highlights. He stopped next to her and placed hands on his hips, "Where's the others?" "Coming!" Quatre called down the stairs, only to appear at the top in a white tuxedo with tails. Trowa appeared a second later in his forest green tuxedo with black tie, a rose tucked into his lapel.  
  
"Yuy?" Wu Fei called up the stairs as Quatre and Trowa came down, and his voice rang out strong through the hall, "Just a second. She's not dressed yet."  
  
The four well dressed pilots waited patiently for five minutes before Wu Fei said, "That's it. I'm going to go help." "No need." She was immediately told, and Heero came down the stairs with the little girl holding to his hand. He was wearing a black tuxedo like Duo, except where Duo's was red, Heero's was dark purple. And surprise of all surprises, it looked like he brushed his hair because it was neat instead of wild.  
  
Yumeko, now four, wore a long silk child's kimono in dark purple with a midnight blue obi that matched her eyes. Her black hair was pulled back in an elaborate bun with a silver comb holding it in place. Small tear drop sapphires and diamonds hung from the comb by tiny silver chains. The tiny cloth slippers were barely visible beneath her kimono.  
  
"We're ready," Heero announced with the smile that still caught his friends off guard, and Yumeko agreed in a soft whisper, "Ready." As they were walking down the mansion path to the limousine, Duo innocuously asked, "What took so long?" "Yumeko didn't like her shoes."  
  
"Too soft." The four year old explained, lifting up the kimono to show off the dark purple slippers. She was more accustomed to boots and jean shorts than dresses and jewelry. Duo grinned at her and took her other hand, "Don't worry, kiddo, you'll be in bed before too long." "Okay, Oncle Duo." Heero gave Duo a dirty look over Yumeko's head, and Duo corrected Yumeko, "It's Uncle Duo, kid." "Okay, Uncle Duo." Again, Heero gave Duo a dirty look. This time, Duo just grinned.  
  
Heero had to address the problem, again, by himself. In soft Japanese, he began, "Yumeko, Duo is not your Uncle." Quatre and Trowa slid into the limousine, and sat on the right with Wu Fei between them. Heero slid in next, on the left seat, and placed Yumeko between himself and Duo. "But Father, " She replied in perfect Japanese, "Even if he is not my Uncle, he is like one. Just like Uncle Quatre, and Uncle Trowa. And like Aunt Wu Fei."  
  
Heero glowered at each person in turn, and then shook his head, "Do not argue with me, Yumeko." "Of course not, Father." Duo grinned at Heero, and squeezed Yumeko's hand. She shared a private smile with him, simply because she had taught Duo some Japanese so that he knew what Heero and herself were talking about. The others had simply gotten used to hearing their names in conversation, said in the odd way that Yumeko still said when she spoke in English. Trowa become Toe-ooh-rah, Quatre became Qoo-ahh-tra. Duo and Wu Fei didn't change much at all.  
  
The limousine started up, and for a second, all was silent.  
  
"So, this banquet is for your employees, Uncle Quatre?" Yumeko questioned gently to break the silence, and Quatre smiled at her, "For my employees and for the announcement. You remember what we talked about?" "Changing aliases." She said with a frown, and Trowa nodded approvingly, Yumeko had a large vocabulary.  
  
"We're going to pull a large scheme here, Yumeko, and it's going to require all of us to change our names and location. Do you remember all of our names?" Wu Fei asked of her, Yumeko made a face. "Aunt Wu Fei is Christa Chang, Uncle Trowa is Thomas Jesu, Uncle Quatre is Steven R. Winner, and Uncle Duo is David Maxwell. Me and Father are Adin Veritine and Sandy Veritine." Another face, "But why are all our names American?"  
  
"Because we're going to an American colony, and that means we have to sound and look like that. Which means no more speaking in Japanese, you two." Duo gave Yumeko and Heero a look, and Heero glared at him.  
  
"Well, as long as it doesn't last long." The little girl said with a heavy sigh, glancing at her Father, "I don't like the name Sandy at all." "It won't be that long, Yumeko. We just require a month of free time before we can move to another alias and get to work."  
  
"Une and Noin are waiting on our services at the Preventor's office." Wu Fei adjusted as the limousine hit a bump, and pushed a stray lock of hair back from her forehead, "And they've promised that there will be nothing to do with Relena." "Ririna?" Yumeko didn't like that name, and she frowned as she looked back to Heero, "Isn't that the crazy politician woman? The one who sends roses once a month for you, Father?" Heero grimaced and covered his face with his right hand, "That's her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yumeko giggled the rest of the way to the banquet, teasing Heero about the flowers that were sent. Not long after she started, Duo joined in.  
  
******  
  
The banquet was half way over, the speech Quatre prepared had been said, and while Yumeko slept on a small little couch, the pilots were spread out on the dance floor mingling.  
  
^^^^^  
  
"Otousan?"  
  
Yumeko stood up in the tall green grass, and only saw more grass. She was dressed in her training wear: a long sleeveless white shirt belted over her loose dark blue shorts and a pair of lace up sandals with white cloth wound beneath the leather straps. Her hair was tied back in a bun at the base of her neck with a strip of baby blue fabric.  
  
"Otousan?" She called out again, and this time, someone answered her in English, "Right here, little one." She turned around to face a man who looked exactly like her Father, except he was taller and his hair was black. Yumeko took a step back, wasting no words, and drew her little fists up to her chin. The man laughed, and squatted down before her.  
  
"You don't remember me. I'm not surprised." His voice reminded her of Heero's, smooth and soft, but his was deeper. Curiously, she narrowed her deep blue eyes and asked, "Who are you?" "Desu Keitori Kuro[2]." She spread her legs, placing herself in more of a fighting stance, "Watashi wa Yuy Yumeko."  
  
"So that's what he named you," Kuro made a move to touch her cheek, and she smacked her fist against his hand. The hand returned to rest on his knee, and he smiled. "Shiro's raised you well, little one. But there's no need to be afraid of me. You're dreaming, I can't hurt you." Her fist came down near her stomach, and she scowled. "I don't trust you, so why should I believe you?" "Why shouldn't you? You have no reason not to trust me." "I don't know you." Yumeko argued, and Kuro smiled again at her, and this time it was almost sad.  
  
"You know me as well as you know yourself, little one."  
  
^^^^^  
  
*****  
  
Yumeko woke up in the warm cradle of someone's arms. She made a small sound of distress, only to be shushed by someone's smooth voice. 'Father's got me,' she thought to herself, and with a smile on her face, she drifted back into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
******  
  
Rose: There. Yume no Yumeko.  
  
Wu Fei: What's wrong with the Yuy kid?  
  
Duo: Who's Kuro?!  
  
Rose: -Smugly.- You'll see.  
  
Crisis: Oh dear .  
  
Rose: The next chapter is about the guy's side of the party! Or what they remember!! XD!  
  
Shiro[1]- I just realized I didn't explain this last time. My friend says it means White.  
  
Desu Keitori Kuro[2]- 'My name is Keitori Kuro.' And, just like Shiro is white, Kuro is black.  
  
Keitori[3](Unofficially)- I kind of realized a mistake. X.x;; You guys can blame Sesshy for it. He said that Kei meant rapture, but the Kei I'm gonna have to use (Because of his mistake!!) is Strong. So Keitori (Kei + Tori) means Strong Bird!  
  
Rose: I'm well aware that in a different type of Japanese, white is Shiroi, and black is Kuroi. Well, I'm not using that type. So it's Shiro and Kuro.  
  
Crisis: Boss, the contest?  
  
Rose: !.! That's right! I wonder. can anyone guess the relationship between Keitori Kuro and Keitori Shiro? And can anyone guess the relationship between Heero Yuy and Keitori Shiro? I promise, it's good! Guess away! First one to get it right wins this beautiful drawing done in colored pencils of Yumeko, Shiro, and Kuro!  
  
Crisis: You actually drew that already?  
  
Rose: Whaddya mean, already?  
  
Crisis: I figured, you said. I thought it would take longer.  
  
Rose: Hell no! Talented artistic beautiful girls like me take longer?  
  
Duo: -Blink.- Eh, Rose? Talented, artistic, I follow you, but who's the beautiful babe?  
  
Rose: -SMACK!- Damn you, Maxwell!!  
  
Crisis: 0.o() Uh..  
  
Rose: Well, anyways, win the contest! -Skips off to finish her next drawing of Yumeko and the mysterious boy who appears in future chapters.- XD  
  
REVIEW!!! | | | | | | V 


	3. Stranger In My Bed

Rose: Another thrilling day to be meeeee!  
  
Crisis: Here she goes again.  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Quatre: You'll have to forgive Miss Rose, readers, she just got her own phone line.  
  
Duo: And she's using it as a phone sex line! Just call 1-800-ROSE-SEX!  
  
Rose: MAXWELL!!  
  
Duo: Eep. ._.;;; -Makes a mad dash for the exit, Rose on his tail, err, braid, and waving around a pair of shears.-  
  
Wu Fei: Go Onna! -Cheers.-  
  
Miliardo: You're actually cheering for her? c.c+  
  
Lucrezia: Now now, Mili-kun, she can't be all that bad. We actually get to be a couple in this fic! ^0^  
  
Miliardo: ^0^  
  
Wu Fei: .;; Why are you guys in this at all? Stupid issue people.  
  
Crisis: Because they're important to the storyline. Now, femboy, shut up.  
  
Wu Fei: -_-;; I am a man trapped inside a woman's body.  
  
Lucrezia: And we have issues? Go talk to a plastic surgeon.  
  
Miliardo: Next thing we'll know, she's in love with a woman .  
  
Wu Fei: -Blush.- Well, it's not love yet, see.-Pokes her fingers together.-  
  
Crisis: TMI.  
  
Rose: -Pops up outta nowhere.- Where's Sally? I can't start the story without Sally! And UNE? Where's UNE?!  
  
Wu Fei: Sally's in this? O.O()!!!  
  
Rose: Duh.  
  
Crisis: Sally and Une are here!  
  
Rose: V ^0^! Great! Let's begin!  
  
******  
  
/**|-|**\ = Flash back \**|-|**/ = End flash back '..' = Thoughts (...) = Author interruptions [#] = Author note /|..|\ = Telepathy ^^^^^ = Dream sequence  
  
*********  
  
"My name is Steven R. Winner, cousin of Quatre R. Winner. Now that my dear cousin is unable to see to running the Winner Corporation, I gladly accept the task and rise to the challenge. There will be no lay offs, Quatre thought you all to be competent workers and would not want a single one of you to lose your job due to the change of control.  
  
"However, this does not mean you can 'slack off''. Please, I expect you to work just as hard, and just as good, as you did for my cousin. I promise to take good care of you all. Thank you."  
  
Applause broke out, along with cheering and whistling. All of Quatre's employees were ecstatic. The brown eyed youth known as Steven R. Winner stepped down from the podium and off the stage. Off stage, his friends (minus Heero) were waiting. "What do you think? Was it successful?" He queried, and Duo slung an arm over his shoulder, ignoring Trowa's sudden scowl.  
  
"Perfect! It went over great, right guys?"  
  
Wu Fei gave Duo an irritated look before nodding somewhat admiringly at 'Steven', "It was a complete success. No one noticed." "Amazing what eye contacts do, eh?" Duo, of course, said that. Quatre laughed somewhat, and together, the four started towards the dance floor. The green eyed gentle giant (Trowa) stopped, however, at the edge of it and hesitantly took Quatre by the arm.  
  
"What is it Trowa?" Quatre stopped and looked up at Trowa quizzically, Duo gritted his teeth, and Trowa tried his best to smile. "I need to talk to you, in private." Quatre nodded, and moved out from under Duo's arm to stand next to Trowa, "Is something wrong?" Duo cleared his throat, loudly, and ahemmed a few times to get Trowa's attention off of Quatre.  
  
"If something's wrong, then me and Wu Fei here should go with. Don't you think, Wu Fei?"  
  
Wu Fei was about to disagree when she realized Duo had used her name right, and so the Chinese girl looked at him carefully, even suspiciously. "Nothing's wrong." Trowa quickly amended, and scowled darkly at Duo, "I just have something private to talk to Quatre about." "Duo, please. If Trowa needs to talk to me alone, that's alright." Quatre smiled gently at Duo, who promptly crossed his arms over his chest and made a face, "Tch. Fine. I need to talk to you afterwards, at home though."  
  
"I promise I'll talk to you at the mansion, Duo." Trowa and Duo glared at each other, but Quatre didn't notice. He was busy looking for a private area, and none seemed available. "Trowa, maybe we should talk upstairs in one of the guest rooms? I'm sure Steven won't mind." Quatre winked at Trowa, and blushing, the giant nodded, "Of course. Lead the way."  
  
Duo gritted his teeth again and glared daggers at Trowa's back as the two musicians left. Wu Fei snickered and patted his shoulder, "This, from you? Maxwell, I'm shocked." "Shut up, Fei-ree." Duo snapped, smacking at Wu Fei's hand before he stomped off to sulk somewhere.  
  
"Fei-ree? Fei.. Fairy?! Maxwell!" Growling, Wu Fei started to go after Duo when a soft hand touched her shoulder. "Wu Fei Chang? I haven't seen you since that week after the Eve Attack." The soft and familiar voice got her attention, and Wu Fei's cheeks colored slightly before she turned around. "Po."  
  
Sally smiled warmly at the younger woman, and tilted her head to the side, "I haven't had the chance to thoroughly check out this mansion of Mr. Winner, would you mind giving me a tour?" She lifted her eyebrows as she said this, and Wu Fei all but gave her a goofy blushing red grin. "Of course, I'll show you where the guest bedrooms are first."  
  
Across the room, sitting on a couch with his hand on the sleeping Yumeko's shoulder, a black haired Heero look alike watched his surroundings carefully through dark blue glazed eyes. Yumeko fidgeted and made soft little noises of grief. The man leaned down and gently lifted her up into his arms, while whispering something smoothly into her ear. She fell silent, and he laid her back down on the couch. Discreetly, he tucked a piece of folded paper into her obi and left.  
  
Moments later, the real Heero appeared at Yumeko's side and his lips twitched a bit. He tenderly touched her cheek with his slightly smiling lips, and then looked around to find the others. Duo caught his gaze, and waved. Surprised, Heero went to go join him by the punchbowl, which he was certain the braided pilot had spiked, and get a bit drunk.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Heero woke up to a warm bed and a horrible pain in his head. Grimacing, he struggled to sit up and toss the blankets off himself only to get grabbed by a firm hot steely hand. He growled softly, and then winced, that hurt his head, a lot. The hand tugged and Heero fell back weakly into the bed and against a solid wall of muscles. Why was he so tired? He was . exhausted, and sore all over. Moreover, why the hell was someone in his bed?  
  
Bands of hot steel wrapped around him and held him securely against the wall of muscle, while the someone nuzzled his hurting neck. "What's going on?" Heero managed to grit out through his teeth, trying to ignore the pain in his head. "Shh." His captor whispered softly, and the voice was so soft it didn't hurt. But. that voice. "Holy shit!" Heero shouted at the top of his lungs, leaping from within the confines of those arms, and out of the bed.  
  
What he saw. he never thought he'd ever see. and he wasn't sure if he was disgusted or attracted by it.  
  
*****  
  
Heero: O.O!!! I slept with a guy!?  
  
Duo: Please don't let it be me, please don't let it be me. -whimper whine cringe-  
  
Quatre: Who is it?  
  
Rose: I'm not telling you. Trowa: ..  
  
Rose: Anyone ever tell ya what you're most like Trowa?  
  
Trowa: ..  
  
Rose: Exactly. A fart. Silent, but deadly.  
  
Trowa: V//.-() .  
  
Wu Fei: Well I know it's not me.  
  
Duo: -Nudge nudge.- We all know where you were last night, Fei-ree.  
  
Yumeko: e.e; Daddy. what's going on?  
  
Heero: o.o; Go back to bed, Yumeko.  
  
Kuro: Eh. Come on Yumeko, let's leave these rainbows and go off to Dream Land.  
  
Yumeko: 0.0;;  
  
Sally: Anyone seen Fei?  
  
Wu Fei: .;; Right here.  
  
Sally: ^0^ I've got sake and silk!  
  
Wu Fei: I'm sold! ^0^  
  
Lucrezia: @.@ I'm scared.  
  
Miliardo: We're working with the funny type.  
  
Rose: Hehe. Come on people, spread the love! And, let's leave the story here. I've already got the couples set, and you won't believe who is with who!!  
  
Crisis: May the deities of the Mother Board save us. -Little icon of a girl praying.-  
  
REVIEW!!! | | | | | | V 


	4. The Myths

Turning the page of his report, the leader of Myth skimmed through the sentences of black ink. "Commander?" A soft voice asked, and he glanced up from the report to the woman who hovered warily at the door. Her straight brown hair was pulled back in a bun, and her yellow eyes were misty. He could hear the voices of her comrades behind her, talking loudly and laughing. Why she seemed so upset was beyond him, so his expression became bewildered.  
  
"What is it, Tyche?" Her code name rolled off his tongue, and she cast a worried glance over her shoulder, "Artemis got hurt. Badly. And she's refusing care again..." He sighed, and rested his head in his free hand, "How badly is badly, Tyche?" Tyche, his Goddess of Destiny and Fortune, lowered her gold hued eyes, "She's sustained injuries to the chest, three broken ribs possibly, and she's cut up her right arm. A rib might have punctured her right-side lung, but she won't let me get that close to check. She insists she's fine."  
  
He could now distinguish Artemis from the rest of his Myth Goddess', her ragged voice rising in furious protest over the others. He sighed again, heavily, and motioned her with the papers, "Force her into emergency care, and administer the painkillers and the tranquillizers."  
  
Tyche gave him a long searching look before she nodded, and backed out of his office, shutting the door behind her. He could hear the laughter again, and recognized it as Nike getting a kick out of whatever Artemis was mumbling in her anger now. Giving the door a scathing stare, he tapped the papers against the surface of his cherry wood desk and then leaned back in his chair.  
  
The building suddenly became quiet, and then erupted in shrieks and screams.  
  
"What the fuck?" He clearly heard Nike shout, followed by a firm call from Tyche to get Ker or else they'd never get Artemis to settle down. Slowly, he moved to the door, opened it and stared out at the general chaos. A bleeding Artemis, her shorn brown hair soaked with sweat and blood, was backing the other women off rather well, waving at them frantically.  
  
In front of her, Tyche and Nike were trying to seduce her with images of nice soft beds and warm delicious food. None of it seemed to work though; she just continued to scream at them shrilly. Her sister, Ker, came up behind Artemis and shook her head. "Commander," he heard Artemis bellow, "I don't need medical attention!"  
  
Determined gold eyes looked at him, and he shook his head, "Artemis, if you will willingly allow yourself medical attention, I will give you a night off to go into the city." The chilled eyes of his Goddess of the Hunt became warm honeyed brown at the mention of the city, dreams of a night of straight clubbing dancing through her head.  
  
"All right," she mumbled, "how long will this 'attention' take?" He noticed the relieved smile Tyche shot him, and he opened his mouth to say something to her, only to be cut off by Artemis raising her voice, "And no tranquillizers! They give me headaches!"  
  
"Fine, Artemis... I'm sure the Commander would not have a problem with it, right Commander?" Tyche answered for him, and then her cat eyes moved to him, and his heart stopped in his chest. She was checking to make sure that it was okay, that she hadn't done something wrong... Suddenly he felt the ache for Jun all the more.  
  
She was so careful not to overstep the bounds, he nodded to her words, verbally backing her up next, "Yes, that would be fine. Remember, Artemis, it's your body... but in that same sense, it's mine," the brown eyes shot to him, glaring, and he continued, "I prepped you, I trained you, and now you fight under my name with my mobile suits and my tactics. The damage you do to yourself you do to this team."  
  
Artemis roughly waved him away while letting Ker lead her towards the facilities infirmary where their gentle doctor was no doubt waiting, probably being well informed just by the noise. As soon as Artemis and Ker were out of sight, he motioned roughly to Tyche.  
  
He was gone in the next instant, disappearing into his office.  
  
Tyche looked at the shut door despairingly, as if realizing what that office meant while their Commander would never understand. Nike wrapped an arm around her comrade's shoulders, her pale blue eyes almost sympathetic. "Best get in there; there'll be a new mission and a lecture about how we should have handled ourselves."  
  
She nodded barely, staring at the door while she felt the hot rush of tears at her eyes. Did he have to lock the world out and drown himself in work? Did he have to... have to lock her out? Brushing an unsteady hand over her cheeks, she grabbed her composure, and acted as team leader would. "Go rest, Nike, and eat. It will be many long hours before any of us are needed."  
  
The red head nodded, and disappeared down the connecting hall. This left Tyche to deal with their impending doom. She breathed in deep, squared her shoulders and stood up straight. And she marched into battle.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Heero stared at the man in his bed, taking in the sparkling emerald eyes and the ruffled brown locks. His hands suddenly itched to dig into that hair, drag him close and kiss him. The feeling appalled him and appealed to him. And he hurt too much to try and reason it all out, so when Trowa leaned forward, pinning him down again the bed, he surrendered.  
  
Soft tempting kisses against his face left him shivering, but Trowa wasn't obviously interested in showing him all the things he didn't doubt they did last night. His hot whisper against Heero's ear left the Japanese pilot struggling for his self control.  
  
"You were probably too drunk to remember what happened last night Heero, but it was all mutual..." His cheeks flushed at Trowa's words, and the flush changed from embarrassment to indignant when Trowa laughed softly at the blush. "Oh, very mutual... and you still want more," Heero gasped and wriggled from underneath Trowa, making his partner groan.  
  
"I was drunk!" Heero shot in mortified fury, hunting for his clothes in the mess... and when he realized what he was doing, he stood straight up. The movement nearly undid him, and Trowa caught him as he wobbled backwards. Grinning, all those lovely white teeth showing, Trowa helped Heero back to the bed. "Don't get up on my account, lover. The bed's more than big enough for two people."  
  
He gave him a dirty look, snorted, and instantly regretted the snort. It hurt too much to do much, "Can't I sleep this off?!" He wailed, tears of pain and self pity welling up in his eyes. Trowa just chuckled, enjoying the fact that he got to see this childish... immature ... side of Heero. "Rest up for now, He-lover, I'll pack our things and when it's time to go, I'll come get you."  
  
Immediately suspicious, Heero leaned up, groaned, and fell back while squinting at Trowa.  
  
"Promise?" "Promise." "You know, this doesn't mean... we're not... I'm not... "  
  
Trowa grinned and got up out of the bed, skimming into his pants while winking at Heero, "Sweetheart, it most definitely does."  
  
The Japanese man closed his eyes with an eerie sense of dread. He'd figure out whether or not he'd been blessed or cursed when he could put more than two words to a thought.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo grinned over the head of platinum hair that belonged to a head... a head currently trying to bury itself in his throat and hide from the scream they'd heard moments ago. "He's going to be so mad," his gentle angel whispered, and Duo laughed, "I think it's great... and now I've got Trowa off my jealousy list." Quatre leaned up, propping his elbow on Duo's chest while he raised a brow curiously, "Just because he got laid... he's not on the jealousy list?"  
  
Duo returned the same cocky look, and realizing what he said, Quatre turned bright red and resumed hiding his face. The American's laughter filled the air, and Quatre turned even more red, though his hands weren't idle anymore. They were rubbing his chest, massaging muscles that leapt to life under his fingertips.  
  
He moaned.  
  
"Quatre! We have to leave this morning!" Duo whined, and Quatre grinned against his lover's throat, "Oh, but not for a while."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Her Commander watched Tyche as she assumed her traditional position before him.  
  
Hands folded together behind her back, legs slightly apart, shoulders squared and her spine straight. Her chin was lifted a little this time, and the gold eyes he'd seen so often were open and alert. She was studying him. He studied her back.  
  
He suddenly wished her gold and white uniform didn't look so damn good on her, that it didn't yield to her every curve and leave nothing to the imagination. The jacket came down to her mid thigh, the hems fringed with gold tassels. Below that jacket was a white skirt that ended just above her knees, and the rest of her legs were shown off fashionably in the white leggings and skin tight no heel boots. Those boots, he'd admired them when she'd made the changes to Jun's design.  
  
His late wife had wanted the boots to be high heeled and completely white. Tyche had customized hers, so now the six inch heel was gone, and the bottom was gold, and gold toed.  
  
His eyes traveled up her form, to her arms where the tight white shirt covered all. Her throat was even covered... There wasn't anything to lust after, and all he wanted to do was gather her in his arms.  
  
After the lecture.  
  
"Tyche—"He started, and she cut him off with a forlorn look he'd never seen on her face before, "Can't you call me by my real name? No one does... and I'm starting to forget it... how it sounds... all I hear is Tyche, and I can't help but think of the battle field when you call me that... all the death... please call me my name."  
  
That had given him considerable pause, as he'd called her Tyche, his Goddess of Destiny and Fortune so long, he'd forgotten her real name for a moment. "Ranesse Gallano." Her name rolled off his tongue so easily, that she looked comforted, and pleased. "So that's how you pronounce it..." Tyche... no... Ranesse said softly, and she smiled at him.  
  
He felt his heart break.  
  
"Thank you, Commander."  
  
As if a dam had been broken, his thoughts rushed forth in a jumble. All he knew was that this level of intimacy, casual intimacy between friends, was nice. He liked it more than he'd care to admit. "Ranesse?" He asked her, completely forgetting he'd brought her in here to discuss the next mission and how the team should handle it.  
  
"Yes Commander?" Her voice was sweet, and he ached inside like he always did. So sweet, his Tyche, Ranesse, but with such a strong nature and an odd habit of mood swinging. She was nothing like Jun.  
  
"Call me Kuro."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rose: There... another chappie... with some new beginnings. Start to love. We needed more characters, OC or SC to liven up the plot. And this fit... durn thing took forever to fix though.. I think I might need a beta reader.  
  
Crisis: Please review. 


	5. Relocating: Wars

Artemis shifted in her hospital bed, her brown eyes staring up at the stark white ceiling. Everything was white. The floor, the walls, the bed... the ceiling, etc. She closed her eyes, annoyed, and called out to the empty air, "Am I done yet?" Muffled laughter greeted her ears from another room, and she grumbled, "Where's the damn doctor?" She nearly fell out of her bed when someone answered her.

"Probably hiding from your next fit."

"Apollo!" She hollered, "Don't do that! Tell a Goddess when you're in the damned room!" She shifted a little, and finally caught sight of her younger brother hanging out by the medicine counter. "You were napping when I came in, was I supposed to tell you then?" His cool smile pricked on her nerves, and she waved her arms around in anger, only to groan and lay them back down.

"It would have been nice."

"Before or after you bit my head off for waking you up?"

He definitely had her pegged. Artemis smiled sweetly at him, and Apollo gave her an oddly tortured look. "None of that, Artemis, I'm not allowed to drug you anymore." The two of them were only half brother and sister, with Artemis being older by a bare six months, but the sibling connection was obvious. They'd both inherited their Father's brown shaggy hair and his warm brown eyes. Apollo's were just a little more honeyed than Artemis' were.

"Two options, same result. One's just quicker."

"You are not getting out of that bed; you've got more injuries than last time. You're lucky Nike and Tyche were able to get you here alive." Apollo reprimanded strongly, knowing full well she was talking about beating the shit out of him to get the painkillers.

"I'm too stubborn to die, duh."

Apollo looked away from her and continued measuring the small pink pills into the medicine bottle. For a while, his older sister ignored him, turned her back on him even and stared at the white wall. "Who needs meds?" Artemis asked finally, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Oenothea needs some pinkies." He said absently, and to this, she lifted a brow and rolled over to face his back.

"Oenothea does?"

She knew their younger member often had problems with nightmares, but to ask for sleeping pills? Sure, they all had problems. They all came from different walks of life with different things to go bump in the night. They'd never asked for the pinkies though.

"Commander said to give them to her, it's gotten bad," Apollo started to write on the label for the bottle, shaking his head, "the girl did watch rebels kill her parents in front of her only seven months ago." Artemis lay back, locking her fingers together beneath her neck, "So? We've seen worse massacre."

"We weren't six with all dreams of a stable future, now were we?"

"True." She admitted, shrugging a little as she did so. All three of them had been fondly referred as the Tightrope Trio by Jun Keitori, their Commander's late wife. It was her joke about how they had to walk together, before they joined Myth, on a little tiny rope of sanity and security. Their parents, all four of them, had been rebel targets. Only the three half brother-half sisters had made it out.

"Are you done chitchatting?" Nike asked from the door way, and Apollo shrugged, "Not really, but join us." The red head grinned, and smacked her leather clad hip, "Wish I could. I need to pick up some date rape bait and take off."

Artemis eyed her comrade, taking in the tight leather pants, the leather tube top, and the black stilettos. "You aren't going clubbing, not without me," she whined, and Nike shook her head, "Mission, you know how it is. One pill here, another there, see what they carry on them, position four men in compromising positions..."

"Only four?"

Nike shrugged, "Four men, two women. Maybe another man and woman at the last minute. Plan for triple that, Apollo, and give me the pills." The only God in Myth eyed her oddly, "You won't overdose them?" She reacted like she'd been slapped, hard, "And make Tyche go through another five hour lecture? Good Goddess, no! She comes back and gives it all back to me!"

Artemis grinned cheekily, "I guess there's a good reason to be cooped up in the infirmary. No lectures."

"Don't count on that, Artemis!" Tyche called to her as she walked past the infirmary, pausing only to smile over Nike's shoulder, which required her to stand on tiptoe, and speak briefly. "I've got a mission to run, I'll be back tomorrow morning to give you your share, Artemis."

"Damn... spoke way too soon," Artemis grumbled, and then peered at Nike as Tyche disappeared, "What's with all the missions?" Apollo gave his sister and odd stare, then shrugged and began filling Nike's order of mickies.

Seeing that Apollo wasn't going to explain, Nike attemptively did so with one word, "Baby." Artemis raised a brow, and tilted her head in confusion, "Baby? I thought we don't assassinate preggies."

"You dunce." Ker shot over Nike's shoulder, shoving past the Goddess of Victory to stand, hands on hips, over the foot of Artemis' bed. "Does Jun pregnant ring a bell, moron?" "Ooohh..." Artemis got really confused then, "Wait, isn't Jun dead? The baby lived? I'm confused..."

"Yes, the baby lived... we all played with the baby Artemis, remember? Scream, cry, throw a fit? Giggle, coo?" Ker stared at her, and Artemis grinned, "Oh yeah! The baby! Shouldn't she be like... five or six now?"

"She's only four, Artemis." Apollo informed her as he handed Nike the bottle of mickies, to which his sister replied, "I was close." Truth be known, Artemis probably remembered the child more than she let the others believe. It had hurt them all deeply to lose Jun, and then lose the baby later on. They'd each had their nickname for her, since the Commander hadn't named her since he'd been so grief-stricken.

Artemis had held that baby girl in her arms and fed her, burped her, and rocked her through colicky fits. She'd called the baby Doumina-san, carrying on the tradition of the nickname which had been given to her by a young aunt. It was like taking her heart out of her chest, laying it on the counter and taking a sledgehammer to it. She would have continued the observation of Doumina-san, but Tyche and Nike had made her leave after the American man had picked up their baby and left.

It had taken all their effort to stay quiet and not snatch the baby away from the man.

"I wonder what she looks like now?" Nike asked, accepting the pills and sliding the bottle in the cleavage of her tube top. It was small enough to be hidden beneath breast flesh if she push down far enough, and the tube top wouldn't show it was there. "Probably like the Commander, with her mother's nose." Apollo said with a smile.

"I think she had Jun's eyes," Ker said softly, and Artemis gave her a look, "Those eyes were the entire Commander." "Let's at least hope she's got some of Jun in there, or she's got no chance in the world." Nike commented, laughing as she left the infirmary to the siblings.

"Guys... promise you'll keep this in the family?"

First she slid into a sitting position, and then Artemis poked her fingers together, looking down at her lap guiltily. Ker and Apollo exchanged a look, her emerald green eyes accusing while his honey hues were confused. "What'd you do now, Artemis?"

"I... I... I've been surveillance on her."

The confession had Ker running a hand through her short shaggy brown locks, and tugging on the green highlights, "Her, who?" The middle sister looked up awkwardly, and attempted a smile, "Doumina-san." The nickname for the baby got Ker's attention, and she laughed while looking towards Apollo, who blushed and tried to busy himself with refilling the vitamin supplements.

"I think we all have, Artemis." Ker admitted, her hands coming back to her hips, and Artemis spoke up, "I don't think Tyche and Nike have." "You've got to be kidding," Apollo mumbled, "Those two more than anyone would be watching every move that little girl makes."

"Only the Commander isn't constantly watching her, bitch," Ker said, grinning at the title that Artemis had earned, both as a real Goddess and a Myth Goddess. "Reminds him too much of Jun, though that brother of his is doing a good job with her." Artemis held her hand out, "Give me painkillers, now."

"Why?"

"I want to ask for a mission."

"You're infirmary laid, there's a tear in your lung, you have four broken ribs and the rest are bruised. You have several minor burns and cuts all over your body, and you want to ask for a mission?" Their doctor raised an eyebrow at his sister, leaning back against the counter as he said this all casually.

"Yes."

Her simple but happy answer had Ker laughing, "Let me guess, wheelchair or walk?" "Yup!" Artemis nodded, nearly bouncing with enthusiasm. Her enthusiasm did her in though, the pain was leaking through the painkillers she was already loaded with. She didn't wince though, she controlled her face and kept smiling.

"No, Artemis. You said you'd willingly receive medical attention. As the only Doctor here I'm going to have to order you on at least two months bed rest."

"I hate yooouuuuu Apollo." Artemis whined, and he shrugged it off, "Deal with it."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Heero shifted on front seat of Trowa's jeep, rubbing his forehead and trying not to listen to Yumeko's excited voice. The girl was practically shouting with excitement, because all though she wasn't fond becoming Sandy Veritine for a month, she was ecstatic about visiting colonies. She had never been off of Earth before.

While he still nursed a minor headache, Heero's problem wasn't that. It was that there had been a battle in space last night, while he'd been "getting some" as Duo put it. No one knew who attacked first, only that there were a lot of destroyed mobile suits. One suit that had sustained minimal damage revealed one sides' name, 'Earth Avengers'.

Who had fought them was anything but apparent, as all the mobile suits found were old Taurus style suits from OZ, and the good most having Earth Avengers' symbol. No other suit was found. A conversation played out in his mind from earlier...

=-

"There was a mobile suit battle near the L3 colonies." Quatre announced to Heero as he finally descended from his room, and Heero's lips twitched in a firm line. "The Preventors have only identified one side, a group called Earth Avengers. They're suspect of being an Earth Sphere Alliance rebirthed."

Wu Fei shook her head, "I've heard of them. They're ruthless rebels, supposedly, who will take any cause as long as it allows them to kill." "But who were they fighting," Duo said softly, "that's what I want to know." Shaking his head along with Wu Fei, Trowa sat down, and "If someone fought them, it means that there are more good guys in this pitiful solar system."

"Or that a rival rebel group wiped them out." Heero interjected, "The colonies are still festering with rebellion."

/-=

Shifting restlessly, he glanced to Trowa, who had both eyes on the road and was paying full attention to the process of getting to their new home. "Tommy," he whispered quietly, and the green eyes flickered his way for a brief moment. 'Thomas Jesu' gave him a stern nod, letting him know he was listening.

"We need to talk later, now that my hang over is gone."

Again, he nodded.

If he was comforted by this, Heero didn't show it.

He swiveled in his seat to glance back at Yumeko, who was still chattering. With a small frown, her eyes redirected to him, and she fell quiet. Heero's head rose and fell in a nod of approval, and inwardly, Yumeko grimaced. Good little Japanese girls didn't talk incessantly, she reminded herself, but she couldn't help but feel she wasn't a good little Japanese girl.

"Uncle Kitty said there was a lady waiting for us at our destination." Yumeko piped up, her eyes narrowed slightly with curiosity. Trowa raised a brow at the new name for Quatre, figuring she'd picked it up from Duo like so many of her habits. "That's right," Heero answered, "Miss Jones."

"Why is she going to be there?"

It was Trowa who opened his mouth first, "Une and Po think we need a little more information, and so she gets the honor of staying home with you while your Father and I go out." "Sounds like a babysitter to me." Yumeko mumbled, crossing her arms and looking down at her worn out hiking boots. "Because she is." Heero announced, and Yumeko stifled a snort.

"I'm almost five; I can take care of myself."

"We're almost there." Heero didn't bother to tell her she was too young to take care of herself, because they'd trained her very well. She was still his daughter though, and he was still going to see that she was taken care of properly.

"I'm going to be bored all night." Yumeko was bordering on whining. Heero decided that he needed to cut down her time with Duo, the damned American was giving her bad bad habits. At least she hadn't master the puppy dog face yet.

"You won't be. Two of our co-workers are married to each other, and they have a son your age." Trowa told her, and she gave him a dirty look, "I thought parents were supposed to discourage interaction between genders." Trowa stifled a laugh at Heero's face, who was busy mentally punishing himself for teaching the girl to know so much.

"Be a kid, Yumeko. Run, jump, play. We brought you lots of playclothes."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Yumeko would probably never get to wear those playclothes, Heero surmised as he stared out the jeep window at the pouring down rain. And her playmate would be less than enthusiastic about a girl who could beat the hell out of him if she wanted to.

Of course, he could be wrong, it was Miliardo's son after all.

"Father," Yumeko started, and he gave her his attention, "I am not playing out there." She pointed to the rain disdainfully. Heero cracked a smile in spite of himself, "We brought monopoly?" He sounded so hopeful that Yumeko sighed and leaned forward, straining against her child seat, "Okay. Run, jump, play, right?"

"That's right. Run, jump, play."

Grumbling, Yumeko sat back in her seat and stared out at Trowa as he and Duo unloaded their bags, running them into the house. Her two Uncles had been that kind, trying to keep everyone else out of the rain as much as possible. A car pulled up alongside Trowa's jeep, and she found herself staring eye to eye with a boy kid her age.

She raised an eyebrow at his odd shirt, which was blue and decorated with some sort of cartoon character. He pointed at her, and then indicated her shirt. Yumeko glanced down at her little white tank, and then back over at him. He made a laughing gesture, and she scowled.

He stuck his tongue out.

Oh yes, Yumeko thought to herself angrily, the war was on!

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Their Commander stood outside the infirmary, rubbing his forehead in the traditional motion... indicating he was either angry or weary of the fight going on inside the infirmary. "Kuro-sama?" He turned and nodded to Circe, who was leaning her hip against the door frame, eyes on his face. She waved a hand to the infirmary, and he shook his head, "She's refusing to be civil. She wants painkillers, and if we give her more, she'll overdose."

Circe shook her head, and then pushed past him into the infirmary.

"Doumina-san, stop that racket right now!"

Artemis stopped, mid shout, and stared at her Aunt in disgruntled disbelief. "You just had to walk in on the best rant, "she mumbled, "I was getting to the good part." Circe smiled her million dollar smile, and sat down on the edge of her hospital bed, a hand soothing her niece's hair, "I know love, I could hear you across the building in the training center."

The niece had the decency to look proud, to which Circe chuckled, "You're scaring the trainees." Artemis grinned, "And you weren't?" Her Aunt had no response besides a matching grin.

"Now, what's the deal? You want painkillers?"

"Duh."

"Apollo, how much is she on?"

Apollo glanced up from his medical charts, and then searched for Artemis' sheet. Sighing, he told her, "Way too much. She should be in happy land, or visiting Hades." Circe eyed Artemis, and then lightly thwapped the girl on the head, "You're drugged, heavily. You don't need anymore." Artemis winced, and rubbed her head, "See?! I felt that! I still feel pain!"

"That's enough." The Commander finally butted in, and Circe grimaced, "She's doped as doped can be, and she's feeling pain." Apollo looked towards their Commander, and added in a hopeful voice, "The only way to stop the pain completely would be a heavy load of tranqs."

Artemis whined.

"It's the only way." Circe informed Artemis, who whimpered pitifully, "But... but... Onty!" Apollo hid his grin behind his clipboard, and even the Commander had to turn to hide a smile. "No. Tranquillizers, and then your brother can take care of that pierced lung."

She'd been on the border of crying for a moment or two, but now Artemis looked angry and definitely pissy. "He should have taken care of that earlier... I want to go now. Now!" Apollo shook his head, reaching for a shot already prepared with the heaviest dose of tranqs he could give her, "Can't do, Artemis. You're going under, and I'll keep you under until you're completely healed."

Circe stood up as Artemis began screaming protests, the Commander leading the way out of the infirmary. She shut the door behind them, and as the door clicked shut, all was quiet. He looked at the older woman for a moment, listening, and then they heard the sharp whimper as the shot was administered.

It was followed by a quiet mumble of words that neither of them understood, but apparently, it had been funny. Apollo was heard chuckling.

"That went well," she commented dryly, turning to head towards the training center again when the Commander called out to her. Circe glanced over her shoulder, and saw not the man every one else had grown used to, but the boy she'd first come to work for. Nervous, he looked down at his feet, then up at her.

"Do you think it was a good idea to continually use code names?"

She wetted her bottom lip, taking this angle tactfully, "It is and it isn't."

"Why?"

Carefully, Circe lead her Commander to his office and shut the door behind them. "In some cases, taking away their names and giving them new ones helped the get over their pasts... Like Ker, Apollo and Artemis. If you asked them, Kuro-sama, they probably could vaguely outline their past for you. They probably don't remember their names, or their Father's name..."

He looked a little confused, disorientated, and she focused on that, "Why are you worried about that now?"

"Tyche."

As if that one word said it all, Circe nodded and smiled faintly, "Tyche... I see. Want to talk about it?" Kuro Keitori looked up at the woman who'd been a good friend of his Grandfather Yuu's, and who was nearly twenty years his senior. Before his Grandfather died, he'd tell everything to the old man. Their conversations had been deep and had helped him a lot.

Circe was the closest thing he had to his Grandfather anymore. Taking a deep breath in, he nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I want to talk about it."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rose: grins Two chapters in one day... long ones... review! Disclaimed...


End file.
